The present invention relates to escape devices of elevator and more particularly to an improved escape device for automatically opening door of an elevator in case of emergency.
A conventional escape device of elevator is shown in FIG. 1. The device comprises an activation assembly 100 and an operation assembly 200. The activation assembly 100 is provided in a car 300 and comprises a rectangular window 101 hingedly coupled to a wall recess 302, an electromagnetic switch 103 on a side of the recess 302, a cylinder 104 inside the wall of the car 300 an exposed portion 105 in the cylinder 104, a weight 106 received in the cylinder 104, a plurality of ring grooves 107 around the weight 106, a hook 110 at the exposed portion 105, a spring 108 coupled to the hook 110 so that a sharp end of the hook 110 can support the weight 106, a stop 120 in an inner surface of the window 101 for supporting the hook 110, a magnet 111 within the wall of the car 300 for pivoting the hook 110 when the car 300 is stopped at a predetermined position of each floor, a rope 112 having one end inserted through the weight 106, and a plurality of sheaves 113 for guiding the other end of the rope 112 to and secured to a first link 201 of the operation assembly 200. The operation assembly 200 further comprises a rotating disk 202 coupled to the first link 201, two opposite second links 203 having one ends pivotably coupled to the disk 202, and two opposite sliding brackets 205 at the top of a door 204.
In case of power outage including an emergency power supply failure, the car 300 is stopped immediately and the door 104 cannot be opened at this time. In response, the window 101 is opened automatically as the switch 103 is disabled. Next, the hook 110 is disengaged from the stop 120 and then is attracted by the magnet 111 for disengaging from the groove 107. The weight 106 drops immediately to a bottom of the cylinder 104. At the same time, one end of the rope 112 is pulled downward to cause the disk 202 to rotate as the rope 112 moves over the sheaves 113 to activate the first link 201. Next, the brackets 205 move toward each other as activated by the second links 203. Eventually, the door 204 is opened for enabling persons trapped in the car 300 to escape safely.
However, the prior art suffered from a disadvantage. For example, it can function well only after opening the window 101 and the hook 110 is disengaged from the groove 107. Unfortunately, the automatic opening of the window 101 is often disabled in case of emergency. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an escape device of elevator comprising an activation assembly comprising a first rope extended down to a side of a car by passing a plurality of first sheaves, a second sheave coupled to one end of a first link, a third sheave in the car being coaxial with the second sheave, a pivot at the other end of the first link, a flexible board having one end coupled to the pivot, a second link having one end slidably coupled to an elongated groove in the first link and the other end coupled to a roller, a guide for permitting the second link to slide through, a projected limit member in the car, a bar proximate the other end of the first link, the bar being perpendicular to the first link, and a catch adjacent the bar, and an operation assembly comprising a second rope having one end coupled to a protrusion of a rotating disk, two opposite third links pivotably coupled to the rotating disk and a top of a door of the car respectively, a weight at the other end of the second rope, a vertical cylinder within a wall of the car for permitting the weight to slide therein, a plurality of fourth sheaves for guiding the second rope between the weight and the protrusion, an aperture in a wall of the cylinder, a spring depressible shaft adjacent the aperture, a wedge at one end of the shaft, the wedge being projected into the cylinder to support the weight in a normal state, a third rope coupled between the other end of the shaft and the other end of the flexible board, and a plurality of fifth sheaves for guiding the third rope between the other end of the shaft and the other end of the flexible board; wherein in response to a stop of the elevator in case of emergency, the first link pivots as the third sheave is rotated manually, the second sheave pivots to a position between the first sheaves so as to pull the first rope for activating the activation assembly, one end of the second link slides in the groove in response to the pivoting of the first link, the second link then moves toward the limit member along the guide, the bar pivots to be caught by the catch, the car will begin to lower as activated by the activation assembly if the car stops at a position between two adjacent floors, the roller is enabled by the limit member once the car has lowered to be flush with the immediately lower floor, the second link is pushed back to its original position, the first link returns to its original position, the bar is disengaged from the catch, the flexible board is flexed about the pivot to pull the third rope, the wedge moves out of the cylinder by the pulling of the third rope, the weight falls down to a lowest position in the cylinder as the support of the wedge is removed, the second rope is pulled to rotate the disk, the third links pivots in response to the rotation of the disk, and eventually the door is opened.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an escape device of elevator comprising an activation assembly comprising a first rope extended down to a side of a car by passing a plurality of first sheaves, a second sheave coupled to one end of a first link, a third sheave in the car being coaxial with the second sheave, a pivot at the other end of the first link, a flexible board having one end coupled to the pivot, a second link including a latched member and having one end slidably coupled to an elongated groove in the first link and the other end coupled to a roller, a guide for permitting the second link to slide through, a projected limit member in the car, a bar proximate the other end of the first link, the bar being perpendicular to the first link and including an elongated slot in its downstream, a spring biased lever slidably coupled to the slot, a driver powered by a standby power source for activating the spring biased lever, a limit switch adjacent the guide, an activation button on a wall of the car, and a catch adjacent the bar; and an operation assembly comprising a second rope having one end coupled to a protrusion of a rotating disk, two opposite third links pivotably coupled to the rotating disk and a top of a door of the car respectively, a weight at the other end of the second rope, a vertical cylinder within a wall of the car for permitting the weight to slide therein, a plurality of fourth sheaves for guiding the second rope between the weight and the protrusion, an aperture in a wall of the cylinder, a spring depressible shaft adjacent the aperture, a wedge at one end of the shaft, the wedge being projected into the cylinder to support the weight in a normal state, a third rope coupled between the other end of the shaft and the other end of the flexible board, and a plurality of fifth sheaves for guiding the third rope between the other end of the shaft and the other end of the flexible board; wherein in response to a stop of the elevator in case of emergency, the activation button is pushed manually, the driver is then activated, the spring biased lever is pulled down, the bar pivots downward to cause the spring biased lever to slide in the slot, the first link pivots to cause the second sheave to pivot to a position between the first sheaves so as to pull the first rope for activating the activation assembly, the car will begin to lower as activated by the activation assembly, if the car stops at a position between two adjacent floors, the roller is enabled by the limit member once the car has lowered to be flush with the immediately lower floor, the second link is pushed back toward its original position, the limit switch is enabled once the latched member has returned to its original position, the driver is disabled by the limit switch, the first link returns to its original position, the bar is disengaged from the catch, the flexible board is flexed about the pivot to pull the third rope, the wedge moves out of the cylinder by the pulling of the third rope, the weight falls down to a lowest position in the cylinder as the support of the wedge is removed, the second rope is pulled to rotate the disk, the third links pivots in response to the rotation of the disk, and eventually the door is opened. This design is particularly suited for the handicapped.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.